


Bar Tricks

by orphan_account



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-27 14:01:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8404369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After spending the day searching bars for leads, Maggie convinces Alex to stay have a drink at one. She figured a little Alcohol would help them both unwind. Loosen their tongues a bit. Figuratively speaking. Like most bars this one has it share of impolite men who don't take rejection well. But Maggie can take care of herself. And she can flirt with Alex in the process.





	1. Chapter 1

Maggie Sawyer has met a lot of pretty girls. Some of them were gorgeous. Perfect lips in dimpled smiles with vivid eyes. Some with shy smiles and laughs meant to be coerced with playful teasing. Some with scratching finger nails and a proclivity for teeth. She had dated a few and kissed a few more. Even loved one or two.

With all that experience Maggie also knew she had a thing for tall women. There was satisfaction in dragging a girl's lips down to meet yours’. There was a wicked pleasure in flipping a women who had laid herself on top of you thinking she was the dominant one. And there was something about the way they walked. Long legs did something for a women’s ass.

Which was one reason she already had a thing for Alex Danvers. The tall DEO agent who thought she'd use her height to intimidate Maggie when they first met. Her attempted intimidation was more in line with a seduction in Maggie’s mind. Maggie had also felt their chemistry. Noticing how they gradually drifted towards each other during the argument. She also noticed Alex was the perfect height. Not too tall as to not be able to drag down for a kiss. Yet tell enough that Maggie would need to be her toes to kiss her without pulling her down.

Maggie also thought that Alex had felt their chemistry but Maggie didn't thing Alex understood it. Alex was effected. Maggie could tell. Sometimes Alex stood a little to close than societal standards found polite. Sometime Maggie felt Alex’s eyes on her. But just because she pinging Maggie's gaydar didn't mean Alex was gay or bi. Or Alex even knew she was gay or bi. And even if Alex was, it didn’t mean she had thing for Maggie.

Whatever Alex's orientation, Maggie wasn't going push her. She'd flirt. Do a little unnecessary touching. Maybe even make a few innuendos but she wouldn't ever make a real first move. That would be up to Alex.

But Maggie hoped Alex would make her move sooner rather than later. Because right now she was a few beers in and Alex was looking pretty delectable in her leather jacket and skintight jeans as she leaned across the pool table to make a shot.

"Damn. Your turn Sawyer." Alex said after she missed her shot.

"Watch and learn Danvers." Maggie responded as she walked past Alex. She took her time as she lined up her shot. Perhaps bending at the waist more than was necessary. Maggie bought these jeans did wonders for her ass and she might as well let them do their job. She hit a perfect shot and sunk the 5 ball in a corner. She gave Alex a smirking wink as she moved to line up her next ball. She was interrupted before she could do so.

“Why don't y'all pretty ladies let me and my boy have a turn and you can watch us play some real pool” a man man slurred. His eyes watery and breath fowl with cheap beer. She guessed he was mechanic or something similar. His name ‘Joe’ was stitched into his uniform shirt and he wore dirty work boots. To the man's left was another smaller man with unshaven face in a similar stupor.

Maggie wished she had thought better of her choice of bars. Not that she really choose this one. Maggie and Alex had spent the day looking for a lead in case by going to different bars a suspect frequented. This was the last place they checked and when they got no info Maggie got Alex to stay for a few drinks as it was already past quitting time. Usually the bars Maggie frequented wouldn't yield such patrons such as these men.

"We're gonna finish our game and then you boys can have the table." Maggie told the man.

"Well why don't me and Billy join you. We can play boys against girls." The man slurred as he took a half step toward Maggie. His eyes looking her up and down in way that Maggie was unfortunately very familiar with.

Alex took a step closer to Maggie as well before replying sternly, "I don't think so."

The man wasn’t deterred. "Oh come on. It'll be fun. I'll even buy you both a drink." He said with a wink in Maggie's direction.

Alex, who was now at Maggie's side, replied, "No. We don't..."

Maggie interrupted her. "Actually boys I'd love to play a game with y'all. But not pool. My wrist is hurting. But yall want to see a magic trick?" Maggie asked. Sending a smile at the men. Alex started to argue but Maggie's hand on her arm silenced her.

"We sure would, sweetheart." The man's friend, Billy, replied.

"Oh well you fellas are gonna enjoy it.” Maggie winked before continuing, “But Alex and I need some assistance. Each of you grab a pool stick and I'll show you what to do." Maggie said. The men did as they were told and Maggie continued "boys are ya beers full?" Maggie asked as she indicated the drinks in their hands.

"We just got a refill. You want something sweetheart?" Billy asked Maggie. Maggie took delight in seeing Alex bristle.

"Nope. I'm good. Ok Alex I need your help, will you get me two chairs from the bar? The tall ones please."

"Chairs? From the bar?" Alex asked exasperatedly.

"Walking past Alex toward her drink Maggie got on tip toes and whispered in Alex's ear, "Just trust Danvers. Ok." Maggie took Alex’s drink from her hand, took a swig, and handed it back. Alex rolled her eyes and then went to drag two chairs over.

 

"Alright. Boys I need your drinks. Hand’em over." Maggie said.

"Wait. Why do you need our beers?" Billy asked.

"I’m gonna pull a disappearing act, Billy Boy.” Maggie replied. The men soon handed their drinks over. Luckily the men both have beers in a frosted glass. Which would work a lot better than beer bottles.

"What are you doing Maggie?" Alex whispered. Her lips near Maggie's ear.

Maggie turned her head so mouth where her ear was. Alex didn't back away at the proximity of their lips. "I’m gonna make you believe in magic, Danvers" Maggie replied. She then turned back to the men.

"Alright Billy your gonna help Alex which means your with me Joe." Maggie said. Alex took Billy's drink while Maggie took Joe's drink.

"What's the chair for?" Billy asked as he inched over to Alex face was unreadable.

"A magician never reveals her tricks.” Maggie took one of the chairs and drug it a few feet away from the other. "Alright boys get your pool sticks. Alex up on the chair like me." Maggie said as she got on top of the chair and stood up. The beer still in her hand. Alex looked a bit perturbed but did as Maggie said. The tall women cut a striking figure in her leather jacket with her long legs front and center as she stood on the chair.

"Alright Alex do as I do. Hold the glass up to ceiling. Make sure the rim is flat on the ceiling." Alex did as Maggie said. Holding the glass of beer up against the ceiling and bit in front of her.

"Ok boys come here. You got to do your part. Take your pool stick and push the end up against the glass from the bottom. Make sure to push hard or the trick won't work." Maggie said. Soon the men had their pool stick pushed up against the glass which was pushed against the ceiling.

"Ok Alex. For the next part you and I are gonna let go of the glasses. Now boys you better stay still or the glass will fall."

Maggie carefully removed her hand from the glass. When it stayed pressed against the ceiling she got off the chair and saw that Alex had done the same.

"Ok what's next?" Billy asked without taking his eyes or attention from the glass of beer he was holding above his head with a pool stick.

"Well Alex and I are gonna return these chairs to the bar, pay our tab, and disappear for the night." Maggie said with a wink in Alex's direction.

"Hey! What the......" Billy started to argue but stopped talking when his glass almost fell from the pool stick.

"Be careful boys. Don't wanta spill your beer all over yourselves do ya?" Maggie grinned as she took Alex's arm and pulled her toward the bar. Leaving the men trying to figure out how to get the glass down with it falling. The glasses were too height to reach without a chair and they couldn't move or the glass would spill and fall. A difficult situation to be in. Especially when drunk. 

Maggie put 2 twenties on the bar and said to the bartender "the extra is if those 2 idiots end up breaking their glasses."

"Bought time those 2 got what was coming to them." The bartender smirked. Maggie could just make out a small smirk on Alex's lips as well.

"I'm taking care of my friends tab as well" Maggie said when she saw Alex get out her wallet. When Alex started to protest Maggie turned and put a finger over Alex's lips. "You'll just have to buy me a drink next time." Maggie said before removing her finger.

Before Alex could reply they heard a loud crash, a shattering of glass, and a loud scream of rage. Maggie grinned as she grabbed Alex's hand and pulled her out of the bar. They started running down the street as they heard the big oaf grunting as he followed them out of the bar.

They sprinted down the street hand in hand. Maggie’s laughter becoming infectious as soon Alex was laughing as well. Giggling they ducked into an alley way. Only stopping when they heard the oaf stomping his way behind them. His footsteps getting slower as he approached where they hid in the shadows. Alex pressed herself against Maggie. Pushing them deeper into the shadows.

Alex's eyes were turned to watch the road for the man which let Maggie look at Alex. She once again noticed that she was the perfect height. It'd be so easy to press their lips together. Their bodies were already tight against each other. Alex's hands were pressing Maggie's wrist into the wall and Maggie were fairly certain Alex didn't even know she was doing it.

Maggie heard the man's footsteps stop. She heard a grunt of displeasure and the sound of a trash can being kicked. She then heard retreating footsteps as the man walked away.

"He's gone now. You can realease me if you want." Maggie said. Alex’s face turned toward Maggie and she seemed a surprised to find herself so close to her. Maggie smiled flirtatiously and Alex's eyes dropped to Maggie's lips. A moment later Alex jumped back. Releasing Maggie's pinned body and wrenching her hands away.

"Sorry, I....ummm...I didn't mean....." Alex started to uncharacteristically mumble. Not making eye contact and her hands fiddling with each other. Maggie found it endearing.

"Relax Danvers. Don't apologize. I certainly didn't mind." Maggie replied with a grin.

"Oh, well....ok...um...." Alex continued to mumble. As much as Maggie liked seeing Alex flounder with her words she also decided to take pity on her.

"Look Danvers, I had fun tonight. You're a good assistant. But I got to head out. It's late and I need to get home." Maggie said.

"Ok, I should get going too. Kara's probably wondering where I am." Alex replied.

"Alright well I'll see you around Danvers." Maggie said before she turned to flag a taxi. She got about 4 feet before she felt a hand on her arm.

She turned around and lips were pressed to hers. Alex's lips were pressed to hers. Fuck, Maggie loved when she was right. Alex was the perfect height. Maggie pressed against her as she moved her lips slowly over Alex's. It was more gentile than Maggie generally was but she had a feeling she'd need to go slow with Alex. So she pressed against her and kissed Alex slowly. Savoring each movement of their lips. A few moments later Alex broke off the kiss and backed away. Her eyes on the ground.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn’t have done that." Alex said quietly.

"I kissed you back Alex. It wasn’t unwanted. Don't apologize."

"Still I sh....shouldn't have done that." Alex said again with a shake of her head. Maggie wasn't one to force something so she decided to back off.

"Ok, well you think what you want. But I don't regret it. I'll see you Danvers." Maggie said as she turned to leave again. She got a few steps before she heard her name called.

"Maggie?"

"Yeah?" Maggie turned again.

"I still owe you a drink. So how about Friday?" Alex asked. She seemed to have gained some confidence back as her eyes finally off the ground as she looked at Maggie.

"You gotta promise to take me somewhere nicer than that hell-hole." Maggie smiled.

"Deal."

"Alright then. I'll see you Friday Danvers." Maggie smiled. She put her hands into the pocket of her leather jacket as she left Alex and walked to find a cab. A smile on her face. Friday was only a few days away.


	2. The date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Maggie go on date. It doesn't end as they would hope.

"You're acting weird? Why are you acted weird?" Kara called from the living room. 

 

"I’m not acting weird." Alex replied. Her eyes moving over her wardrobe selection again. What did one wear on a date that might not really be a date? A dress would be too much but a work outfit would be too little. 

 

"Um. Ok I've known you for like 20 years and can tell when you’re being weird." Kara calls again. Her voice carrying into the bedroom where Alex was.

 

"I'm not be weird!" Alex repeats. "Don't you have to go soon?  Aren't you meeting James and Winn?" 

 

"Why do you want me to leave? You going somewhere?" Kara replies. Alex hears Kara get up and come toward the bedroom. She quickly closed the closet and picked up her laptop bag and pretended to be rifling through it. 

 

"Nope. I've got work to do." Alex says. Pulling out some files to complete the illusion.

 

"You're also boring. Come out with James, Winn, and I. It'll be fun. Please." Kara asks. Puppy dog eyes in place. Alex turned away to avoid their power. 

 

"I can't Kara. I've got work." Alex replied. 

 

"Yeah, yeah. Work." Kara huffs.

 

"Stop pouting. It won't work." Alex replies.

 

"Fine. Alex....I love you Alex. You know that right." Kara says. Her eyes on her big sister.

 

Alex sighs. "Of course I know that. I love you too. Now leave. Go have fun." 

 

"Ok. Love you. Bye!" Kara said with a quick kiss to Alex's cheek before heading out the door. Leaving Alex to her struggle to decide what to wear tonight. She didn't know what Maggie expected so she sent her a text. 

 

ALEX:             What are you wearing?

 

MAGGIE:        that's a bit forward Danvers. We haven't even been on a date yet

 

ALEX:             That's not what meant! I mean tonight!!! What are you wearing tonight????

 

ALEX:              I can't decide what to wear so I wanted to know what you were gonna wear! 

 

MAGGIE:        If you must know I'm wearing a little black dress I think you'll like

 

ALEX:             Ok good to know

 

MAGGIE:        What are you wearing? 

 

MAGGIE:        And yeah I mean right now. 

 

ALEX:              I'll see you in an hour 

 

Alex threw her into phone on her bed. That text conversation had gone worse than she really thought possible. And damn if Maggie was wearing a dress than Alex should probably step up her game. 

 

***

 

An hour later Alex was waiting at the bar of a restaurant where she had made reservations. It was a nice place. It had expensive wines, coursed meals, an amuse, and wonderful service. To be honest, Alex wasn't sure if this place was quite Maggie's style. It wasn't really Alex's style either. But she wanted Maggie to feel special and this place was special.

 

"You clean up good, Danvers." A voice said from behind her. Alex spun around and saw Maggie. Who was indeed wearing a little black dress that Alex definitely liked. 

 

"And you look great...with the hair... and the shoes...and everything." Alex's ability to form coherent sentences apparently abandoned her when she was face to face with Maggie in a tight dress and heels. 

 

"Thanks. Danvers. Sorry I was late. I've thought I was being followed and... it's not important. Have you ordered a drink?" Maggie asked. Giving Alex that magical little head tilt half smile she had.

 

Alex turned to the bartender, "I'll have the house Pino Nior and Maggie what would you like?"

 

"I'll have a Woodford reserve on the rocks. Thanks" Maggie told the bartender. 

 

"So your Bourbon girl then?" Alex asked. 

 

"Yep. And you’re a wine snob?" Maggie countered. 

 

"Hey, I ordered a house pino and you ordered Woodford reserve. I'm not the snob here." Alex replied. 

 

"Touché." Maggie laughed as she took a sip of her drink. 

 

Just then waitress came over and informed them their table was ready. They were led to a booth in the back of the restaurant. The table was dimly lit and had romantic atmosphere about it. The candles and yellow haze of the lighting made it obvious to everyone watching that this was indeed a date. Alex liked that idea. She liked the idea that people knew that Maggie was here with her.

 

"It's been a longtime since I've been on a date like this." Alex said. A bit surprised at the sound of her own voice. It seemed she had no control of herself when Maggie was around. 

 

"Yeah?" Maggie asked. 

 

"Yeah." Alex replied. 

 

"I'll be honest Danvers. I go out on a lot of dates with a lot of women. I like having a good time. But I've never seen a women wear a dress the way you do." Maggie ended her sentence with a wink. Leaving Alex flustered. A feeling she was not accustomed too. 

 

"Oh.....um thanks....ah......Kara bought it for me." Alex heard herself say. Kara seemed like a safer topic then dresses and dates and other women. 

 

"Kara?" Maggie raised an eyebrow. 

 

"My sister." 

 

"Oh and let me guess you’re the oldest right? You have the whole confident protective "take no shit" attitude of an protective older sister." Maggie said. 

 

"I am the oldest and I do my best to protect her when she needs it." Alex replied.

 

"And does she protect you?" Maggie questioned. 

 

"When she can."

 

"When she can?” Maggie said sarcastically.  “She doesn't have the time to protect you when it's not convenient to her?" Maggie questioned.

 

"No! It's not like that. Kara....Kara has more important things to worry about than me." Alex insisted.

 

"More important than her big sister?"

 

"Yes, much more important than me. She has other.....priorities that come first." Alex adds. 

 

"But she is your first priority?" Maggie questioned.

 

"Yes. Always."

 

"But you aren't hers?" Maggie says cynically. Her brows furrowed.

 

"It's not like that. You...you don't understand Kara has other responsibilities and she can't be worried about me and......" Alex started to get defensive. 

 

Maggie held her hands up and said, "I'm sorry Alex, I didn't mean to offend. We don't have to talk about it anymore ok?"

 

"Ok....sorry but Kara is really great. She's my life and I don't want you thinking less of her than what she is." Alex replied. Maggie smiled at her. A small adoring smile and Alex could feel her heart melt.

 

"You really are as loyal as they come. You must really love her. I hope I get to meet her one day." Maggie replied. Maggie had of course already met Kara at a crime scene but she wasn't aware of that. 

 

"You'll love her. I promise." Alex smiled. 

 

"I'm sure I will. Ok, danvers I'm sorry to interrupt but I need to use the ladies room. I'll be back in a sec." Maggie said as she got up. Alex's eyes following as she walked toward the back of the restaurant where the bathroom was. 

 

About 60 seconds after Maggie disappears around a corner a fire alarm when off. The loud sound pulsing through the restaurant. The patrons began to get up from there tables and head toward the exit. Annoyance rather than fear written on their face. 

 

"Bam! Bam!" 

 

Alex heard the sound of 2 gun shots in rapid motion. Screaming followed as the patrons now ran for the door of the restaurant. Pushing each other out the way as they went. 

 

"Maggie." Alex said aloud to no one. A bolt of fear ran through Alex at the thought of harm coming to Maggie. Alex drew her weapon from the holster on her leg and went to search for her. She ran toward where she heard the shots fired from. Passing the bathroom she looked for Maggie inside but only saw Maggie's gun discarded on the floor. 

 

"Shit. You better not die on me Sawyer." Alex said as she went toward the back of the restaurant. She took a guess and turned through a back door that led to an ally. Where she saw 2 men walking heading toward a parked van. One of them holding an unconscious women in his arms. 

 

"Stop or I'll shoot!" Alex yelled. She kept her gun trained on the man and began walking toward him. The man not holding Maggie turned. His hand going to his weapon. Alex didn't hesitate. She put 2 in his chest before retraining her gun on the other man. 

 

"Put her down." Alex demanded. She was about 6 feet away from them at this point with her gun on his head. 

 

"Your bullets won't hurt me. She already tried. I'm not human. Shoot me and I'll kill her." He said. 

 

"These aren't normal bullets. You know who she works for?" Alex asked. Indicating Maggie. 

 

"I don't care." The alien said.

 

"A special police unit dedicated to aliens. But since she's police she has a normal slug in her gun. But you see I work for the DEO. A secret government agency responsible for bringing down aliens like Astra and Electra. You must have heard of them. You see at the DEO we have special weapons. Made especially for aliens such as yourself. These bullets could take out Supergirl." Alex bluffed. 

 

"I don't believe you." He yelled.

 

"The nice thing about these bullets is that they don't care if you believe me or not. But you see that women your trying to kidnap she's recently made me rethink my 'shoot first ask questions later' policy." Alex said. The alien look scared now. His face a mix of worry and frustration as he decided his next move. 

 

A moment later he quite literally through an unconscious Maggie at Alex. Maggie's body collided with Alex and they both fell to the ground. Alex scrambled to get Maggie off of her and get eyes back on the alien. Seeing him round a corner Alex followed with her gun. But he was gone when she turned the corner. 

 

"Dammit." Alex muttered before turning around and heading for Maggie who was lying on the ground. Alex sat cross legged in the ground gently placed Maggie's head in her lap. Her eyes and hands searching for any injury. She checked Maggie's breathing and her pulse was strong. There didn't seem to be a mark on her except for what looked like a punctured wound on her neck. Alex frowned as he fingers ghosted over the mark. The only imperfection on Maggie's skin. 

 

"You better not do something stupid and die on my Sawyer." Alex told the unconscious women. 

 

Alex quickly called Hank and told him to send a med unit and a pursuit team for the escaped alien. She then called Maggie's boss and told them about the attack and asked them to begin an investigation into who would want to harm the detective. 

 

 

"Alex..."

 

Alex looked down and saw that Maggie had opened her eyes. 

 

"Hey Mags." Alex said with a sad smile. Her hands running through Maggie's' hair. 

 

"What.....what happened? Why can't I move my legs?" Maggie asked. 

 

"You were attacked. I think an alien stung you with some sort of anesthetic. Possibly causing temporary paralysis. A med team is on the way." Alex responded. 

 

"I don't ne…..need a med team. I'm starting to feel my legs again. I just need a little time." Maggie said. 

 

"Nope. You're not playing the hero today. You're getting checked out by a doctor and then you’re going into protective custody until we can figure out who attacked you and why." Alex said. Maggie's body moved slightly. As if she was trying to lift herself up out of Maggie's lap but she quickly fell back down. 

 

"That's not happening." Maggie said after a groan.

 

Alex was about to argue but she heard sirens and an ambulance soon rounded the corner. The paramedics came over and quickly took Maggie to the ambulance. Alex filled them in on what happened. The medics began checking Maggie's blood pressure and preforming other tests. Just then Supergirl landed a few feet behind them. 

 

"Alex how did you get here so fast?" Supergirl asked when she saw her.

 

"What are you doing here?" Alex countered.

 

"Hank called and said there had been an alien attack. Why are you wearing a dress? You said you were working tonight?" Supergirl asked as she took in Alex's blue dress. Alex tried to avoid both Supergirl's and Maggie's looks of confusion and turned to the medic. 

 

"You ready?" Alex asked.

 

"Yep. Let's go." The medic nodded.

 

"I told you I don't need to go the hospital!" Maggie argued. She tried to pull herself up but fell down once again. Alex nodded to the medic who signaled the driver to go.

 

"You're going to the hospital detective Sawyer. And I'm going to find your attacker. Feel better. And Alex you better call me when you get a second." Supergirl said before shutting the ambulance doors. 

 

“Looks like you’re in trouble with Supergirl, Danvers.” Maggie said as they rode to the hospital.

“She’ll get over it.” Alex replied. Alex watched closely as the medic started Maggie on an IV.

“You two close or something?” Maggie asked.

“Yeah, she’s…..she’s a very good friend.” Alex replied.  Maggie frowned and tried to lift herself up again. She made it farther this time and Alex reached out and helped her sit. Supporting Maggie’s back with her arm.

“Stop it Sawyer you’re gonna hurt yourself.” Alex protested. Still supporting most of Maggie’s weight.

“I’m fine. Don’t get your panties in a twist.” Maggie grumbled.

The ambulance stopped and the door flung open. Maggie was taken on a stretcher into the hospital and Alex was forced to remain outside the room as they checked Maggie out. Alex tried telling the nurse that this was an alien toxin and Alex was an alien expert so she should be with Maggie but the nurse kept saying things about policy and forced Alex to remain outside. Alex sat and brooded in a chair in the waiting room. At one point a pretty blonde women rushed in. She spoke to a nurse and Alex heard her say the name ‘Sawyer” and then she watched as the women was led to the back of the wing.

As soon as the nurse reemerged the Alex questioned her, “Why did she get to go back and see Maggie?”

“That women was the patient’s emergency contact and their allowed in the room. You’ll be allowed in after a few more minutes but please stay calm for now. We’re just doing a few more tests.” The nurse said.

Alex went back to brooding. She was worried for Maggie but also a wondering who the women was. She certainly wasn’t Maggie’s sister. She called Kara. But Kara didn’t answer so Alex was left with her thoughts. About 10 minutes later doors opened again and the nurse told Alex she could come inside. Alex rounded the corner and entered Maggie’s room just as the blonde women was about to leave.

“I swear I love you Maggie but you make it so damn hard sometimes. Please call me when you leave and I’ll pick you up. Don’t do anything stupid between now and then.” The blonde women said before giving Maggie a kiss goodbye. When the women turned and saw Alex she paused.

“Hi, I’m Alex.” Alex introduced herself.

“Oh right the secret agent chick. Look I can’t stay but please shoot her if she tries to leave the bed before the doc clears her.” The women said before she left the room.

Turning back to Maggie, Alex asked, “Ok…anyways so are you ok and who the hell was that?”

“I told you before I was fine. I’m regaining feeling slowly and they haven’t found any permanent damage. I’ll be fine in a few hours. You and Rach worry too much.” Maggie huffed. Alex was glad to see she was sitting up by herself now.

“Who’s Rach?”

“The blonde that just left. She’s….she’s a very close friend.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thanks for reading! Comments are always make my day.
> 
> And wasn't last nights episode so good!! I loved Alex's speech and Maggie was super sweet. And hell i was getting gay vibes from Lena too.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Reading! Hope you loved Maggie as much as I did last episode! She seems like such a cool character. Alex is gonna fall so hard. 
> 
> Comments always appreciated! Sorry for my terrible grammar. You can find me on Tumblr at URL MaryAnneOMalley.


End file.
